Stupidest TWD story ever
by CarlTheLegitChickenNugget
Summary: WARNING: So much stupidity you might actually die. I warned you, can't say I didn't!
1. Chapter 1 Ron

Warning: contains stupidity!

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

A/N~Hey guys, OK so when my sister and I are bored we like to do these stupid little walking dead games, and this is one of them. They are extremely stupid, so if you can't stand so much stupidity, you don't have to read. XD

Judith: fake big brudder! What happen to your eye?!

Carl: uhhhh *whispers to Rick* should I tell her?

Rick: of course you should tell her! She's your fake little sister!

Carl: OK. Fake big brudder got shot in the eye by stupid fake enemy Ron!

Judith: ahhhhhhh what?! Poor fake big brudder... I'll kill stupid fake enemy Ron!

Carl: nope stupid fake enemy Ron is already dead! Fake mommy Michonne killed him! Yaaaaaaay! She stabbed him so he suffered!

Judith: Yaaaaaay dats awesome! Yayayayyaya!

Rick: awwwe look at my fake children get along!

Michonne: they're adorkable when they talk about death and suffering and murder. :)

~The end~


	2. Chapter 2 Gov

Warning: contains stupidity!

A/N~Hey guys I like to thank mddbbbcht for reviewing. I have three stories and that was my first review ever. I like to thank you for doing it. It made me so happy! So here's another stupid story my sis and I did. Enjoy! XD

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Governor: Liar! *Swings sword to cut Hershel's head off, but misses and stabs himself* gahhhhhh!

Rick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Stupid gov you stabbed yourself! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Rick shoots gov in head*

Governor: ouch that hurt Rick!

Rick: WHAT?! HOW ON EARTH IS HE NOT DEAD?!

Carl: I think his brain is so small, it's only in one specific spot of his head, and you have to hit his brain to kill him...

Rick: I always knew he was stupid.

Carl: doesn't everyone know that?

Rick: yeahhhh

Carl: Now, dad find out where his brain is and shoot it.

Rick: k son! *Shoots govs head again*

Governor: Ouch! That hurt Rick!

Rick: c'mon! Stand still so I can kill you gov!

Governor: Ok.

Beth: *snorts* oh my gosh... He's so stupid! He just told Rick he would stand still so Rick could kill him! GO RICK!

Carl: Dad, shoot again!

Rick: k son! *Shoots again*

All: YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY HE'S DEAD!

~The End~


	3. Chapter 3 Shane

Warning: contains stupidity!

A/N~ Hey guys! I can't believe this story already has 132 views! Thank you all for reading! And I would really, really appreciate it if you all reviewed. Anyhoo, my sis and I pretty much just came up with this one, she was doing dishes and I was just sitting there talking to her. Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of the characters.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Shane: it-it aint ho-how i-it wa-was befo-before Ri-rick!

Rick: Shane you OK man? You sound like your out of breath... But all you did was take one step...

Shane: U-uh yea-yeah! O-of course i-im out o-of bre-breath! One st-step i-is a lo-lot!

Carl: Pfft, whatever look I can run across the whole yard! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! See? I not even out of breath! Idiot.

Shane: Hey you watch your mouth kid! Don't make me come over there. Seriously don't cause I just caught my breath.

Carl: YOUR AND I-D-I-O-T SHANE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shane: that's it boy, I'm comin' after ya!

Carl: Ohh nooo! I'm gonna get chased by Shane. HAHAHAHAHA! You can't even take one step without running out of breath!

Shane: Fine! Rick! Go teach your son a lesson.

Rick: Nah... I'm enjoying the show. Hey Lori want some popcorn?

Lori: Sure! I looooooove popcorn and a show!

Shane! Man! This is your son! You need to teach him somethin'!

Rick: Alright... Fine... Carl? What's 10x10?

Carl: I don't know.

Rick: it's 100. There I taught him somethin' happy now?

Shane: UGH!

Maggie: this is gettin' borin' hey Carl! When are you gonna shoot him? That would make this show sooooooo much better!

Carl: Ok! *Pulls gun out and shoots Shane 'till he's dead.

All:Yaaaaaaay!

~The End~


	4. Chapter 4 if TWD had Facebook

A/N~Hey guys here's a new one. I don't not own this one the actual video is on YouTube by The Warp Zone. Please review. And I like to thank, LBozzie for reviewing. Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of the characters.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Rick: Ugh, why do I keep getting all these targeted ads for baby clothes? I don't have a baby.

Michonne: Uh, yeah you do.

Rick: Carl's not a baby.

Michonne: I'm talking about Judith...

Rick: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah Juuudith, I always forget about her.

Carl: If child services still existed, I won't call them on you so hard!

Rick: CARL!

Gareth: Sooo-ey! Come one down the the long pork grill, just rated #1 BBQ in terminus. The meat is so fresh you'll wanna stay here forever! Remember, at long pork grill, your either the butcher or the cattle.

Glenn: I had a horrible experience here. Avoid at all costs. So glad this place burned down.

Gareth: Hey Glenn, sorry to hear you had a bad experience. Did you get tainted meat? We'd love the opportunity to change your opinion. And we're now mobile, so we can come directly to you!

Glenn: Hey tell you what, we'll take a delivery. It's a big one. Names under Rick and our address is the big abandoned church, that Totally isn't a trap!

Maggie: Break out those ripped jeans and sweat stained tank tops, this fall fashion season is all about, beige beige beige.

Daryl: Read the article, didn't see one thing about wing-embroidered vests, 1/10.

Michonne: Hey blood-stained ponchos are totally fashion forward. They hide unwanted curves, AND the pungent stench of humanity.

Governor: Eye patches never go out of style. Right Carl?

Carl: Yeah, but you what what does go out of style? Cowboy hats, and being a good dad.

Rick: CARL!

*Aaron has posted a picture*

Aaron: So sorry Maggie #RIPGlenn.

Maggie: OH GOD NO! NOOOOO!

Daryl: Holy crap, I know Glenn has gotten out of some scrapes, but there's no way he's gettin' out of that.

*Glenn has checked into Alexandria*

Glenn: Woo, hey guys! Who has to thumbs and just watched a man get disemboweled on top of him? This guy! HASHTAG CLOSE ONE!

Tara: Ok, I'm glad Glenn is safe but, come on! Glenn, are you a highlander or something? It is literally impossible for you to die.

Daryl: Glenn survives close call almost as much as Rick burns down buildings we're living in.

Rick: What? Name one place I burned down.

Daryl: The prison.

Rick: Ok, name two.

Carol: The CDC.

Maggie: My daddy's farm.

Gareth: Terminus.

Carl: Woodbury.

Tara: Alexandria.

Rick: Ok, name nine.

Governor: Hey Negan, heard you you're goin' after Rick and his people. A little advise: if you do capture them, KILL. THEM. ALL. Resist the temptation to play with them. And this is coming from someone who kept walker heads in an aquarium.

Negan: Rick and those a-holes killed hundreds of my men! It seems only right to kill just one of them.

Governor: Again, I have to insist: you should death them as hard as you can.

Negan: Ehhh, it doesn't seem right. Hey, what if I play a little "eenie meanie miney mo?"

Governor: Nope. Don't draw it out. No eenies, no meanies. just murder.

Negan: But what if my mother told me to pick the very best one?

Governor: It should Rick. Rick's the best one.

Negan: Ooooh I know which one I'm gonna kill.

Governor: Ugh, fine which one?

Governor: Hello? Negan?

Governor: GOSHDANG IT! I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! JUST FRICKIN TELL ME!

*Michonne has updated her relationship status* -With Rick-

Maggie: About time!

Glenn: Knew it! Totally called it!

Sasha: Oh no, Michonne, your defiantly going to die now. And you can't die!

Michonne: What? I'm not gonna die.

Sasha: Heck yeah yeah you are! Everyone who matters to Rick dies: his wife, his best friend Shane, his mentor Hershel.

Carl: I haven't died.

Sasha: I said everyone who matters.

Rick: CORAL!

A/N~ Hope y'all enjoyed. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Enid

Chapter 4 Enid

Warning: contains stupidity!

A/N~Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. My sis and I came up with it yesterday. Go read her stories her user name is LucyTheLegitChickenNugget. Please review to let me know what ya think. Enjoy.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

Enid: What happens if you don't come back? What the heck am I supposed to do then?

Carl: Just survive somehow.

Enid: Seriously Carl, I'm gonna be bored out of my mind.

Carl: So, find someone else to play with.

Enid: Play? Seriously? Fine, you know what. I'm gonna get the whole town to gather and I'm gonna tell em somethin'.

Carl: Okay?

*Everyone in Alexandria gathers in the center of the community*

Enid: Ok. Listen up everyone! If Carl dies I call all his comic books! Y'all can have everything else.

Carl: Seriously Enid?!

Random Alexandrian: I call his eye patch!

Carl: Seriously?! It's not even an eye patch! It's a bandage! If you want an eye patch, go back to the prison and get the governor's from his rotting corpse!

Enid: Ok. Whatever I'm gonna go get my new comics.

Carl: Hey! You said IF I die. I haven't died yet, and plus If I'm dieing they're comin' with me!

Enid: Carl! Then what am I supposed to do if you die?!

Carl: Then kill yourself or somthin'. I don't care.

Enid: Ugh! All I want is your comics!

Carl: Nope. You're gonna have to dig them out of my grave!

Enid: Fine! I will!

Carl: Whatever.

A/N~Sorry it's short and not as good as the others, but it's another chapter. Please review. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~Hey guys! So I'm going to put all but one of my stories on hold for a while cause I don't have time to write all of them. So once I'm finished with my other one I'll pick one of them up but if I don't any reviews I'll just drop this story cause I feel like nobody is reading them, or just doesn't like them. So if I don't get any reviews I'll drop it and if anyone wants to adopt it or whatever they can. I'd be happy to give it to ya.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~


End file.
